


Fleeting

by kiapurity



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiapurity/pseuds/kiapurity
Summary: A man is left alone with his thoughts and feelings.
Relationships: Kat/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 9





	Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this is the only serious thing I'll ever write about DmC.

Wiping away all the memories should have removed the unnecessary feelings. He tried to ignore the tight feeling in his chest every time he saw her working with his twin. Kept telling himself that she was nothing more than a sacrificial pawn piece in his power play. However, every time he thought about the close calls that came to be, it felt like a piece of himself was dying a little bit on the inside.

That near-kiss should have been a fleeting memory in the wind, but sometimes it lingered just a little long to guilt him into what paths he should have taken instead. Every time he thought about it, it only added to the already huge pile of resentment building up inside. How pathetic was it to hate his brother for a million reasons and yet, it was a feeling that refused to leave.

Sitting in front of his computer, basked in the blue light; he would sometimes whisper her name to himself as if it was a sort of prayer. A prayer for what? A freak like him could never hope for happiness, not with what he was and why he and his twin were being constantly hunted for some madman’s never ending revenge on their family.

This was why he wanted the power to rip everything away from that madman. To make himself the true prince of Hell. He was already convinced he could rule over everything, providing nothing but happiness and safety for humans. They were too weak, easily swayed by honeyed words. He had seen what destruction they were capable of once their wills were bent in just the right direction.

But what if he could allow himself a moment of happiness, a chance at love? Would it upend his carefully laid plans. Was he that willing to throw it away for a woman? How curious to be stuck in such a miserable position; power or love.

Finally, his voice ran clearly through his thoughts as her name slipped out, “Kat.”


End file.
